Hakumei Miku
Hakumei is a Character played by Karel. History Born in Saishu a few years before the war with the Oni, Hakumei’s family migrated to Jiyu when the wave of adventurers and other powers went to Sheng. Growing up with tales of powerful adventurers fighting to liberate all of Sheng, Hakumei developed quite an interest in them, often trying to get the news of any developments in the war before her sisters so she could proudly announce it herself. Especially of the more magically inclined ones, soon enough, she found herself wanting to do as them, and fight evil, and save those in need. Being rather young, and inexperienced, that desire took a back seat though, as while her sisters learnt the blade and developed their magical talents, Hakumei often found herself poring over books and reading. She had yet to find a calling for her own, and thus tried to focus on the Miku family’s innate magical aptitude, learning the ways of the arcane, something she took to rather aptly, if reluctantly. Truth be told, she had wanted to be more like her sisters, prodigies in more, martial arts, than magical ones. It was then that helping to move some boxes in the back of the house, she found her grandfather’s old hunting bow, and a realization sparked in her. It was the perfect weapon for a bookish type like her, and one where she could keep watch over her sisters. And thus, she began learning how to use it, often nagging her parents and grandparents to teach her. Still, she was far too young to actually contribute anything at this point, as she was only a handful of years old when the war against the Oni ended with Mango's suicide attack into Jiyu, which she and her family were thankfully far enough from to be safe. Thus did her relatively peaceful time continue for another decade, until she was old enough to actually strike out on her own. During this time she had kept training with the bow, and using her insight and intelligence to predict, and analyze her targets, shaping her archery to not be simply a matter of aim, but of knowledge as well. In doing so, she began combining her magic with it, developing a means of innately sensing when those she wanted to protect were in danger, and thus, try to avert it with well placed shots. A tool which would come in handy knowing how reckless her sisters could be. Personality Generally calm, and often lighthearted, Hakumei tends to try and keep things lively, or at least not turning so dark. Some may call it a coping mechanism to the things she's experienced in her adventures, others may call it being optimistic. But she tries to maintain a strong facade, at least for her siblings, as she has self-nominated herself as the older sister, even if they're all the same age, and that means behaving like one. This at least, has helped her in combat, as keeping a straight and vigilant attitude often lets her see things that others might not, and she can better direct the flow of battle as such. An often called out trait of hers, is the fact she tends to speak with a 'nyaccent', whilst it's not entirely natural, instead being forged to not make Hikari feel like she's the only one who has it, she does take it rather seriously, and will only 'lose it' in moments of extreme emotional distress. Appearance Tall and Slender, Hakumei often moves with grace and a perceptive eye, ever used to keeping track of her siblings. Her face is soft, and warm, although her eyes often show fear, of what, no one but her knows, a fact she tries to hide by steeling herself whenever it appears. Her long brownish hair is slightly wild, and tipped in green, clearly a dye of her preference. As to be expected for a cat girl, she has a long and thin tail, and a pair of poking ears. Hakumei3.jpg Hakumei2.jpg Hakumei.png Hakumei Waitress.png Hakumei Human 2.png Hakumei Human 1.png Hakumei often wears dresses, with lots of frills, if still custom made for combat. Yamiko being talented in the field of tailoring, means this neko often serves as a model for her sister's designs. She often carries a bow with her, and a pair of quivers attached to her thighs, for ease of access to her ammunition. Additionally, being a Neko Hengeyokai, she has access to a Human form, this often takes the form of a white haired girl, about 4" smaller, and with a round perky face, she isn't too conspicuous, and Hakumei generally doesn't transform into it much, if anything because she has no idea why her hair is that color, and thus gets incredibly shy and flustered about it. Friends and Enemies Yamiko and Hikari Miku, her two sisters Ketsueki Kishi, a childhood friend to the sisters. Aspirations Her main aspiration is to keep her sisters safe during their escapades, a close second would be to discover new places, and become a master with the bow. Additional Stuff (for a future thing) *WIP*Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character